


Stormy tales

by C_Storm



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm
Summary: So there were a couple one shots I had already finished for Inukag week but since people want more of the ghost story I decided to post these somewhere else.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 33
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha

Loyalty

“Come on, don’t you just want to come out with me for a drink? Your little lady can see you after we’re done. I just need a drink, and a big strong man will help keep me safe in the club down the street. I just figure if you’re with me then no one will mess with me. I’ll even buy your drink.”

A deep sigh, “Fine, but just one drink. Kagome is making dinner, and if I’m too late my name will be mud.”

The woman giggled and ran to the restroom with her bag to change clothes. She came out in a very revealing outfit that had her large tits nearly spilling out over the top and the skirt was almost showing her ass. Her bright red lipstick was perfect and her makeup had her looking as pale as a porcelain doll. 

“Thanks Inu Baby. I just need a nice drink, and the last time I went I had way too much attention.”

He wanted to point out that dressed like that at a club, of course she would be getting attention from a lot of guys, but that didn’t make it okay to harass a woman. Just because she was dressed like that didn’t mean she wanted the attention from the guys. Or at least those guys in particular. He changed out of his work clothes into a comfy pair of jeans and a tee, knowing he did not fit in at all, but still. He didn't want her to be in danger. He knew some assholes would assume that she wanted to be touched in that outfit. He also would want someone to protect his Kagome if she were in the same situation, but he didn’t need to worry, he would always be the one to protect her.

He sent Kagome a quick text to let her know what was going on so she wouldn’t be worried, and to help keep her from getting too mad, although as much as she hated Yura, he didn’t think there would be much helping it.

They arrived in the club and his ears pinned to the top of his head, and he cringed at the pounding music. He only ordered a beer, and Yura ordered a fancy cocktail, he wasn’t paying attention to the name, it ended in an -ito.

With him staying close guys avoided her a lot, with a few exceptions. Then he noticed she started sidling up closer to him the further into her drink she got. Soon her hand was on his thigh and he held back a growl.

“Inu Baby, I just wanted to thank you for coming with me. You are such a cutie. I owe you big time, how can I make it up to you, Baby?”

His growl got a little louder, “You can start by removing your hand from my thigh. I told you I would stay for one drink to keep you safe and give you a chance to relax. I am now done with my beer. Finish your drink and then we have to go.”

He felt his phone buzz and he knew he didn’t want to look, Kagome was angry. This was the third time it buzzed in a matter of minutes. He sighed, and felt his shoulders slump, her hand hadn’t been removed from her thigh, instead sliding further up towards his crotch.

He grabbed her wrist and removed it, placing it on top of the bar. “Look, Kagome is my girl. You are a friend and co-worker. That’s all. If you touch me like that again, I will have to stop helping you. I came here to help you stay safe, but I will not cheat on my girl. I love her. So you’re on your own with that.”

He stood up and dropped a $5 bill on the counter to pay for his beer. Tipped his head and walked out the door. The second he walked out the door he pulled out his cell and read the messages. He decided not to text and called her instead.

“Hey, Doll. Sorry. I know this was kinda unexpected, I’m on my way home now.”

He was a little sad when she didn’t bother to respond, but at least she didn’t hang up.

“Hey, I know you don’t like her. But you know nothing happened, right? I would never do that to you.”

A slight sigh on the other end, but still no response. Damn he really pissed her off.

“‘Gome, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. Come on. We’ve been together for so long, how could you even think that?”

One more sigh, “Your dinner is in the microwave, I’m going to bed.”

Then the click broke his heart. He normally took the subway, but he knew he could run faster than the train. He leaped up the nearest fire escape and ran along the rooftops. He got home in record time, and was sad to see that she had already gone to the bedroom and locked the door.

“‘Gome, I’m home. Sorry again for running late. Thanks for making dinner, wish I could’ve eaten with ya, but I hope you sleep well, Darling.”

He went back to the kitchen and heated up the plate and sat down. He just wanted to make sure his coworker didn’t get hurt, but it wasn’t worth the chance of hurting his girl. He would say no next time. His girl was more important.

After he finished eating dinner, he heard the bedroom door open. She walked out a bit slowly, and was trying to be quiet, but she couldn’t hide from his senses. He made sure not to move, giving her a chance to be comfortable and in control of the situation. She stepped to the doorway, but didn’t say anything. He waited patiently. She didn’t need him to repeat his apologies, she needed to go through her feelings and understand that he would never hurt her on purpose. She was far too important. 

“So, did you and Yura have a good time at the club?” The irritation in her voice was enough to make him cringe.

“‘Gome, I had a single beer, and I wanted to help keep Yura safe. Last time she went some guy tried to spike her drink. She was almost molested. I just wanted to give her a little protection. Just like I would want someone to do that for you, but it wouldn’t be necessary because I would be the one to do that. She doesn’t have anyone.”

The slight scoff surprised him. His girl knew something he didn’t apparently. But she didn’t say anything. He waited, hoping she would say something, but she kept quiet.

“‘Gome, do you have anything else to say? It seems like you have an opinion. Why not tell me what you have to say?”

She shrugged but a few tears appeared and he started to panic, “if you don’t even know, then what is the point. The evidence is on your neck. I guess you’re either sleeping at her place or on the couch.”

His eyes bugged out of his head for a second then reached up to his neck. She turned around wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, and locked the bedroom door behind her. He went to the bathroom, and saw a smear of red lipstick on his neck. That bitch! He couldn’t hold back the growl, that fucking bitch. She was trying to ruin the best fucking thing he had ever had! He would destroy the bitch! 

Snarling he went back to the bedroom and pounded on the door, “Kagome, Fuck! Come out here. Please!! It’s not what you fucking think!”

Her sobs were breaking him. He could barely hold back his demon. This fucking bitch was ruining things. He had to prove to her that she was his everything, he would be loyal to her forever. 

He took a deep breath, “Please ‘Gome. I would never do that to you. I didn’t kiss her, I didn’t touch her. She touched me and I removed her hand and left. Please. You are the most important thing to me. I would not jeopardize the greatest thing I’ve ever had. Please. I promise I will never go out with her again, I would never want to hurt you, not for her or anyone else. Please, she must have touched my neck after changing and I didn’t think anything of it.”

Her sobs quieted slightly, but the sniffles didn’t stop. She didn’t trust him. They had been together for almost 8 years, and she thought he would hurt her. He wanted to sob. Had he really fucked up so badly that she thought he would cheat on her? No other woman would ever match up to his Kagome. He couldn’t hold back the whimper.

“You are the most important person in my life. What can I do to make this up to you? Please. I will do anything.”

She opened the door but her eyes remained resolutely on the floor, “You hurt me. Do you realize how many times I have asked you to go out to a dancing club with me and you give me some excuse? But you went to the club with her, and came home with her lipstick on your neck. You want me to trust and believe you?”

He thought about it, she had asked him a few times but he hated clubs, the sound grated on his nerves. He hated going. But Yura was going anyway and was putting herself in danger. He just thought his presence might keep her safe and give her a chance to have a drink in peace. Fuck, he had really screwed up. He went with another woman to a place he had on multiple times been unwilling to go to with his girl.

“You’re right. I screwed up. I really screwed up. I hate clubs. The music is so loud it hurts my ears, and leaves them ringing for days. I just thought she might be in danger. But she’s not the person I am supposed to be protecting. You are. She’s not the woman I care about. I just don’t like the idea of a lady being harassed. Although, if she needs to be protected she needs someone else to do it. I didn’t kiss her though. Nor did I let her kiss me. She did touch my neck, I thought I had something on it, but apparently she put lipstick on me then. But if you want to go to one, I will go with you. I will do anything for you. And for only you.”

Her eyes finally rose to meet his, and her voice was soft, “You didn’t kiss her?”

The corners of his lips lifted the tiniest bit, “Why would I kiss her, when I have the most beautiful woman in the world? She couldn’t hold a candle to you. You are the woman of my dreams, ‘Gome, and I would never take a chance to ruin that. So how can I show you?”

He could see the tears starting again, “I’ll decide that later, for right now just promise me that you won’t go with her again. You know she wants to sleep with you. I don’t like it.”

Now he couldn’t hold back the chuckle. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, “I will never do it again. I promise. So, how about next weekend we go out? I hate clubs but for you, I will gladly go with you. Plus, I love to see you dancing so it’ll all be worth it.”

Her watery chuckle was followed by her arms wrapping back around his torso. He would never put their relationship at risk. She was the most important thing in his life. He would always put her first. Always.


	2. Day 3 confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Inuyasha

Confession

They had made camp a couple hours ago. Miroku and Sango were asleep, Inuyasha was lounging in a tree above the campsite. Shippo was curled up with Kirara. And Kagome was snuggled in her sleeping bag pretending to be asleep. She had tried to slow her breathing and keep her body calm. Inuyasha must have smelled something because he had been acting weird for a few hours.

Then the reason why appeared. A shinidamachu floated a little ways away from the campsite, and she barely managed to hold back the sigh when Inuyasha stood up and leapt away. He was gone in seconds, and she wanted to follow, but knew she couldn’t. It was almost shocking how much it hurt her when he disappeared. She couldn’t tell him how much she loved him, the feeling wasn’t mutual. He was in love with another woman, and it broke her heart. He deserved to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her. She tried to hold back the tears that formed, least until after he was gone.

Inuyasha followed the soul collector and arrived in a clearing not far away, where Kikyo stood waiting for him. He approached slowly, never sure if she actually meant him any harm. For the most part she wouldn't harm him, but nothing she did was ever guaranteed.

"Hello Inuyasha. I was starting to think you wouldn't come." Her voice was smug, and for some reason, today, it grated on his nerves.

Normally, when it came to Kikyo, it didn’t seem to matter what she did wrong, he couldn’t hold it against her, but today it seemed his patience had run thin. He had accidentally overheard something in the last few days and it bothered him. Sango and Kagome had been relaxing in a hot spring and he had been doing a patrol and happened to overhear the girls talking. He wasn’t spying on them! He just figured since he had come close he would make sure there wasn’t any danger nearby.

Sango had been complaining about the lecher flirting with the woman in the last village and Kagome had laughed for a second, then followed up with, “well, at least you know she won’t try to murder you. Aren’t you lucky? Plus, if she did try, Miroku would at least come to protect you. I’m pretty sure Inuyasha would be stuck to the spot as Kikyo tried to rip out my still beating heart.”

His heart broke at those words. Did she think so little of him? Then he thought about all the times he had run off after Kikyo. Hell, it was less than a month ago he had gotten called away to speak to her and when he came back it was just in time to see them fighting a demon. Kagome had been injured and it was all his fault. Maybe she should have believed that. Kikyo had attacked her. He knew that she hadn’t told him, but Miroku had. Of course he had heard it from Sango who had heard it from Kagome, but he still found out about it. He kept letting her down, and it was starting to take a toll on her faith in him.  
“What d’ya want Kikyo?”

The anger that flashed in her eyes at his gruff and irritated demeanor showed clearly. Then it vanished.

“It seems you do not wish to know that Naraku has been sighted. I saw his incarnation Kagura entering a barrier and disappearing from view. But clearly, you have other things that are more important than achieving the vengeance you swore. It seems your mind has been corrupted by a mere mortal girl. A weak and defenseless wanna be priestess who cannot hold her own. I am surprised, Inuyasha. I thought you would value strength and here you are protecting such a weakling. You have changed, and I think not for the better.”

His growl stopped her from speaking further. “You know what, Kikyo? You’re fucking wrong. Kagome is more powerful than you know. Maybe not in the ways you were trained, but she never had that training and she can still hold her own. Not to mention the power of her kindness, her thoughtfulness, and the strength of her heart. Something you know nothing about! She loves completely. And I am damn lucky because she has decided that even a worthless half breed is deserving of her love. And I love her for that. So, thank you for telling me about Kagura. I will kill Naraku. In order to protect the people I love. Vengeance isn’t my main motivation anymore. But the goal is still the same.”

He turned from her and walked away. He would not let her words hurt him. He would not let her hurt Kagome again. Kagome was the most important thing in his life. He would protect her from now on. Hopefully, he would even be able to protect her from himself.


	3. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Inuyasha

Desire

Inuyasha was walking slightly behind Kagome today. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were on Kirara. Kagome was walking with Inuyasha, they weren’t in a hurry so they were walking at a comfortable pace, but for some reason Inuyasha was a few steps behind her. Kagome couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew something was off. He never walked behind her. She was trying not to read too much into it, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Inuyasha was trying not to stare at her hand. It was driving him nuts. He had had a dream the previous night and he couldn't stop thinking about it. In the dream they had been walking side by side. Like most days. It started out innocently, until she reached over and intertwined her fingers with his. Even in his dream he spluttered for a second, but she calmed him down with a small kiss on the cheek. Okay ‘calmed him down’ was a stretch, but it definitely stopped him from thinking about her fingers threaded in between his own. For a minute at least.

Then once his cheeks stopped glowing bright red, he looked back down at her tiny hand engulfed in his. He liked having her hand there. It meant something special to him. He could only hope that it meant something special to her too. He had never held someone’s hand like this. Not since his mother passed away. Now he looked at her sweet face and he wanted to kiss her cares and worries away. He wanted to protect her from everything. He wanted her to be his. And his dream had solidified that. 

But she couldn’t be with him. She had a life. She had a family 500 years in the future. She wasn't even supposed to be here. She was only here because she felt responsible for the damn jewel. But what would his life be like when she did leave and go back home for good. He didn’t want to imagine his life without her. He wanted to hold her, and kiss her. He wanted her to stay. But how could he dare ask something like that? She couldn’t give up everything. Not for him. But that would never stop him from wanting her. He needed her in his life like he needed air in his lungs. He wouldn’t survive without her.

For now, he focused on the fact that she was with him. Even if he couldn’t hold her hand, even if he couldn’t kiss her. Even if he couldn’t ask her to stay. He wanted all that and more, but he would try to be content with what he was given. He had a lot more than most hanyou. Everywhere else in the world, hanyou were treated like garbage and looked down upon. But since meeting Kagome, he now knew that he had at least a little worth, because she saw it in him. And that, that gave him hope.

She glanced back and the sweet smile she gave that had a hint of worry made his heart stutter. He was so glad she didn’t have his hearing, because she would have heard it, even the several paces away. He wished with all his heart that he never lost that smile. He couldn’t stand to live in a world where that smile didn't exist. It gave him a reason to wake up every day. She was the reason he did most everything. He just hoped one day she knew it.


	4. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is overly exhausted from picking up way too many shifts at work, and has a very bad night. Can someone save her? Modern day au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome had worked her third double in a row this week, after working her two normal shifts. The hospital was understaffed, and they needed help. She was exhausted. She put some water in the kettle and turned it on to boil, then went to change out of her scrubs. She jumped in a quick shower, scrubbing off the grime from the day and put on a comfy nightshirt. Her kettle was whistling. She needed to get up and turn it off. Her whole body was dragging. She tried to stand up, but her legs felt like jelly. Shit. She needed to get to the kitchen. She stumbled from the bed and dragged her sore, aching body to the kitchen. 

She turned off the burner and made a pot of tea and a bowl of instant noodles. She hadn’t even had time to eat lunch today. Luckily tomorrow was her day off and she refused to go into work. She had worked understaffed before; it was not going to be her problem tomorrow. She plopped on the couch and sipped her tea. It was too hot and burned her mouth, but she needed to eat and get to sleep. Her fat cat came into the room and yowled at her, begging for her attention, and she dragged him up onto her lap. She would refill his bowl when she stood up.

She hadn’t meant to doze off on the couch, really. But she woke up a few hours later with a bad crick in her neck and the cat sleeping contentedly. She lifted him off and set him on the couch beside her and went and filled his dish. As she walked into the kitchen, she decided she would change his food. It was giving off a much stronger fishy odor than before. She filled his food and water bowls and stumbled off to bed. Hoping for pleasant dreams.

She was so hot. She couldn’t figure out why she was so hot. Her eyes didn’t want to open, so she tossed the blankets off and tried to roll over. Then she took a deep breath and it hurt. Buyo was meowing loudly and pawing at her window. She opened her eyes and her room was filled with smoke. She rolled off the bed and crawled to the window, opening it up and hoping some smoke would dissipate. She crawled back over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone, quickly dialing 911. The operator on the other line was a kind sounding woman.

“9-1-1 what is your emergency?’

Her voice cracked, and she realized she had breathed in too much smoke. “My house is on fire.”

“Miss, can you safely get out of the home?”

“I don’t know there’s so much smoke.”

“Please stay calm. I have dispatched the fire department to your location. You are located at 611 Main St, correct?”

Kagome began coughing and tried to give her an affirmative, but she couldn’t catch her breath. 

“Miss, please try to stay on the line. Help is on the way.”

Kagome crawled back over to the window and was trying to breathe in the clean air. She had lost sight of her cat, and she hoped with all her heart the idiot hadn’t gone back into the fire. After a few more seconds, she could hear sirens approaching. The voice on the other side of the phone was talking, but Kagome could barely focus on that. She needed air.

The fire truck pulled up and she wanted to scream up here. But she could barely whisper to the voice on the phone. Her eyes were watering with the burning acrid smoke. She was trying to figure out what had caused the fire. She remembered the kettle, but she could have sworn she turned off the burner. But that was all that she had on since she got home.

The ladder clanked against the window, and she realized she was slumped on the floor. She no longer had the strength to keep herself sitting up. Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up and out. She got her first clean breath and began coughing violently. She was set on top of a gurney and had an oxygen mask put on her face. The cool clean oxygen filled her lungs, and she finally felt like her breathing was coming easier. But something was wrong with her eyes. SHe was staring into honey gold. Had her eyes been damaged from the smoke?

“Miss, is there anyone else in the house?”

She shook her head, then her eyes widened. “Buyo! My cat!” 

At her outburst, the fat feline came slinking up. Apparently he had crawled out the window when she opened it, seeking the fresh air faster than she had. Her sigh of relief at seeing the tubby feline did not go unnoticed. The fireman lifted up the purring fat cat and placed it on her lap.

“No one else now, Miss?”

She shook her head again, “Thank you.”

Once again her eyes met burning gold and she sucked in a breath. Then she saw his gorgeous silver hair pulled back in a tight man bun and he took off his helmet to reveal two triangular ears atop his head. Wow. She knew firemen were supposed to be gorgeous, but this seemed illegal. Here she was in a grubby night shirt, and smelling like a roasted hotdog, and here he was, looking sexy as hell and saving her from a painful death. She was so unlucky.

Inuyasha was sitting at the fire station playing solitaire. Most nights they didn’t get a call, but they always had someone here. They had to be able to act in a moment’s notice. His game was boring, and he had the tv on in the background, but he was all for ignoring it. He just liked the background noise.

Then the pager went off and the dispatcher’s voice came on the loudspeaker overhead. Everything changed. He stood up and threw on his gear as efficiently and quickly as possible. He was suited up in seconds and jumped in the truck. He punched the address into the gps just to make sure and turned on the siren. They arrived at a small house that had smoke pouring out the windows. The one window was open, and he saw a cat crawling out along the roof to try to get down. His other worker ran over to get the cat down while he got the ladder ready to climb up. He knew most people thought he was crazy. The average person’s instincts were to run away from the fire, not to it. But not him. He wanted to help where he could. There was someone in there who needed his help, and he was going to do what he could.

He climbed up in a hurry and as he lifted the window, the rest of the way he was happy to see that they had at least made it easy. There was a young woman lying on the floor right under the window. He scooped her up and carried her down, setting her as gently as possible onto the gurney. He was in all honesty quite happy to hear her coughing. It at least meant that she hadn’t breathed in too much smoke and was unconscious. The EMTs were already putting an O2 mask on her and making sure she was okay. Now he needed to know if there was anyone else in the house.

“Miss, is there anyone else in the house?”

Her eyes landed on his and she shook her head at first then her eyes went wide, “Buyo! My cat!” His coworker came over and set the fat cat on her lap and Inuyasha couldn’t hold back the smile that appeared as she looked so relieved that her furry friend was safe.

“No one else now, Miss?”

She shook her head again, then she took a deep breath and practically whispered, “Thank you.”

This time when her eyes landed on his, she gasped a little in response. He gently removed his helmet. His coworkers were already inside with fire extinguishers Without the helmet on blocking his hearing, he could hear them give the all clear. Most of the damage seemed to be smoke damage, which still could do a decent amount of damage, but not as bad as the flames could. 

The EMT spoke up, “Miss, we need to take you to the hospital, is there anyone who we can call for you? You can’t take your cat.Do you have any family or friends that can take him?”

Inuyasha stepped up, “I can keep him for a while for ya, if ya need to.” He’d done it a time or two. He didn’t mind.

She locked eyes with him and nodded. Then she handed her phone to the EMT. That she hadn’t dropped it in the commotion was amazing. She unlocked it with her fingerprint and dialed ‘mom’ before handing it over. The EMT took it all in stride and stepped away to take the call. He knew how this could go. After a few minutes, he stepped back.

“Miss, your mother said she didn’t know if she could get a plane this week. She said she would do her best. I assured her that as of right now you are doing okay and we were taking you to the hospital. I gave her the name, and she said you worked there, is that correct? You work at Shikon General?”

The young girl nodded as if she figured that would be the outcome and for some reason it bothered him. He couldn’t put his finger on why, though. He scooped up the cat and gave his name and number to the EMTs so she could get her cat back after she was released. And got in the truck and headed back to the firehouse. His chief would do a full investigation the next day to see what caused the fire. 

The EMTs loaded her into the ambulance and drove away. Inuyasha placed the cat in a carrier and removed all of his gear. He jumped into one of the shower stalls and put his change of clothes on. His shift would be over in less than an hour now. Once his replacement came in he took the young woman’s cat and headed home. The cat made itself right at home and snuggled on his chest as he dozed off on the couch. He really didn't mind the company for a few nights.


	5. Day 6 Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Inuyasha
> 
> This is smut. Please enjoy. Modern day au.

It had been a long year, and he couldn’t wait to hold his wife in his arms. He knew that deployment came with the job, but it was so damn hard to walk away and know he might not make it home. His wife was his reason for everything though, and she deserved all the comforts in the world. He would bust his ass for the next 60 years and more if he lived that long to give her anything she wanted. Unfortunately, she didn’t really want much. They lived in base housing, and she had bought a used car a few years back. She still worked, since she didn't want to sit at home all day long. She was amazing. He had told her he would be home this week, but they hadn’t been able to pin down the day until yesterday. At that point he figured he might as well surprise her.

He boarded the plane that would fly him and the rest of his men home. He hated planes, but it would be worth it to be with her again. Before the night was over, he would be snuggling in their king-size bed and holding his wife close. His CO had already told him he would have a few days off after this and where to report and when. He was going to make these few days count.

He barely closed his eyes, and the plane landed. His thoughts of Kagome must have been the balm his soul needed. He stood up in turn and filed out of the plane and they boarded the bus back to the base. It only took an hour to turn in all their equipment. He was able to change out of his fatigues and into his civvies. He would put on his dress blues when he got home for her. She said before she loved seeing him in his uniform. It was one of the reasons she agreed to go on their first date. Well that, and the ears.

Now after almost 10 years his wife said he was sexy in everything he wore, but for her patience and understanding, he thought a little eye candy was in order. He planned to wear his dress blues, and his hair was of course in a neat and tight trim along the sides. He was permitted to have it a little longer near his ears to protect them, and his cover fit over them comfortably. His wife always said she loved how even in the formal dress his biceps seemed to pull the fabric tight, and the buttons seemed to accentuate his chest. She really did love a guy in uniform.

He stopped at her favorite florist and bought her orchids. Her favorite flower. Then made it home before her work day normally ended and he made sure to start something for dinner. He was going to do his best to give her a night to remember. He had missed her more than words could say. 

As he entered their bedroom and he encountered her smell for the first time in a year, his heart started pounding. She smelled like sunshine after a thunderstorm. Fresh, vibrant, with a slightly floral hint. He couldn’t stop smiling now that he was so close. He cleaned up and dressed in his best to make sure to impress.

She arrived home about an hour later and dinner was on the table. As she unlocked the door and entered, he stood at attention waiting for her to see him. He wanted to go and grab her, but he knew if he startled her it would hurt him in the end. She had a set of lungs on her and when she screamed; it turned a bit too high pitched to not hurt his ears.

As she turned the corner and spotted him tears sprang forth. He scooped her up and pulled her against his chest, so much happier now that his perfect wife was in his arms. It had been a little over a year since he was able to hold her, and her skin was just as soft as his every fantasy had been for the last 12 months. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she cried into his shoulder. The small giggles in between sobs was all he needed. His girl was where she belonged. He was finally home.

After their tearful reunion, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their bed. He made it a point to kiss each of her tears away. Then his lips traveled down from her cheeks. He started placing open-mouthed kisses to her neck, and to her collarbone. Amazingly enough, this didn’t stop her ability to speak yet. He would have to try harder.

“Inu, why didn’t you tell me you were coming home today? I would have met you at the homecoming site. I would have requested off to spend the day with you.”

Deciding an answer unimportant when his sexy wife was lying so submissive to his kisses, he gently kissed back up and nibbled her ear for a second.

“How much was this shirt, and how much do you like it, Ka-go-me?”

Her soft shudder beneath him almost made it impossible to wait for a response.

“It was a gift, please let me up for half a second. I'd rather it not be destroyed yet. This is only the second time I’ve worn it.”

He begrudgingly let go of her earlobe and sat up, and she was true to her word in that the shirt was across the room before he was sitting up straight. The bra was a dark green with black lace design on top and actually clasped in the front. He was all too happy to pull her breasts together by pulling the clasp tight. Once it snapped open her perfect breasts relaxed and his hands molded around them. Her soft moan permeated the air, and he barely suppressed the growl in his throat. Not yet. Soon, but not yet. His mouth returned to her earlobe, and he worked his way back down. Dragging his tongue, lips, and fangs across her pale smooth flesh.

He took his time mapping the way to her breast and then took a pale pink nipple in his lips. His fangs brushed against it lightly, and her hands flew to the back of his head, begging him to stay there. As if he had any plans on leaving this spot anytime soon. He used his claw to gently scrape at the nipple of her other breast until it was hard and perky. His sinful smirk grew as she gasped his name, when he dragged his fangs and claws in tandem. 

He continued to love her body and worship her like the goddess she was, until her sneaky little hands snuck away from the back of his head and began rubbing on the furry appendages there. Then he did growl, or maybe it was closer to a groan. But the vibrations against her nipples made her arch her back off the bed and press her breast harder into his mouth. Fuck, he loved this woman.

His arm looped around her back and held her to him, not letting her pull away. Then he felt her deft fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. He finally released the nipple now bright red from his attention and sat up allowing her to reach his flesh too. Once his shirt was removed her talented fingers seemed to dance across his flesh leaving goosebumps in their wake. He decided that it was not fair that her other nipple didn't match and bent his head to show it that he adored it too, just as he adored every single inch of her.

Several minutes later she was panting and begging for more, and he was more than ready and willing to oblige. He stood up and removed the rest of his clothes, leaving only his boxer briefs. She removed everything except a sexy pair of panties, the same dark green as her bra with soft black lace wrapped around it. She sat back on the bed and he knelt between her legs. He hooked his claws around the waistband, making sure not to snag the delicate lace, and pulled them down at an agonizing pace. He wanted her to want it so bad. And by the beautiful scent of her underneath those panties, it was working.

His eyes closed as he took a deep sniff of her and she blushed a gorgeous scarlet. 

“Kagome baby, you smell like fucking heaven.” He could hear the growl underneath his words and he knew how much she loved when he was turned on like that. She seemed to take great pleasure in how she affected him. And she affected him like no one else ever had. He took one more deep sniff and puckered his lips, blowing air gently across the wet folds. He looked up to watch her head fall back onto the bedspread beneath her. Then his tongue started down low, and he licked slowly all the way up her folds and flicked the tip of his tongue across her clit.

A deep moan permeated the air, and he chuckled, releasing a puff of air against her clit. She gasped as the air caused a shiver to run through her and his lips latched on to the perfect little nub of pleasure. His tongue caressed it inside his mouth and he would occasionally nibble it with one of his fangs, which always earned him a gentle grind of her pussy against his face. Her hands were suddenly back on his ears and he knew he was going to need her soon. But he wanted to make sure she enjoyed every moment he could give her.

He continued to tease and play with the little button but reached his left hand up to tweak the pink nipple. As she let out a cute gasp, he took the opportunity to surprise her once more and inserted a finger into her dripping pussy. He began to pound ruthlessly and began sucking on her clit in time with his fingers. It only took a matter of seconds for her to begin screaming his name to the ceiling. Damn, he had missed the sound of that. 

He let her catch her breath by stopping his pounding, but he refused to let go of the bundle of nerves. He slowed his licks to a soft languid pace and let her slowly come back down from her high. Just as she gazed up at him lovingly, about to try to pull him up to her, he began slamming into her again. This time he kept a steady pull on the tender button in his mouth and began angling his fingers more towards the front of her stomach to hit that precious g-spot.

He was succeeding quite well if the look on her face was any indication. Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth was open in a silent scream. He felt her walls clenching around his fingers and was justly rewarded when she actually squirted all over his hand. It was a rare occurrence, but he seemed to be getting better at it. And he wasn’t stopping yet.

In another minute she was coming again. He almost wanted to see if he could get to double digits, but his cock was begging for her. As she began to come down from her fifth orgasm, he released the button and stood up, sheathing himself in her with a single thrust. Her head was thrust back into the bedspread as she let out an attempt at screaming his name. Now he was determined to get her into double digits before he came. He was more than halfway there. He pounded into her soft wet heat and placed his thumb on the now abused button. He twirled and wiggled with no rhyme or reason, and within minutes she was screaming his name again.

His proud growl began like a purr, and her hands flew to his arms. Clutching to him like he was a life preserver. As he stared into those deep mocha eyes and she stared back into burning gold, he honestly doubted she was even seeing him at this moment. The beautiful flushed look on her cheeks and the vacant look in her eyes as she lost control of herself over and over at his demanding presence was enough to have him ready to spill. But he only had 2 more to go in order to bring her to double digits. He was more than willing to work for that accomplishment. Her pleasure was a priority, anyway. He gently rolled her clit in between his thumb and forefinger, applying just a bit of pressure. That was enough to get her to begin screaming again. 

He slowed his pounding a bit, trying so hard to hold back. He needed this. He needed to show her how much she meant to him. He needed to show her how much he missed her. As she came back from her high this time, she looked almost exhausted.

“Inu, please, baby. Please… I-I don’t know how much more I can take, baby. Please… It’s sooo good, but baby please…”

Oh, she knew her begging was a weak spot for him. Then she cheated. She tilted her head back revealing her soft neck and completely submitting to him, then her hands grabbed her breasts and he watched her nipples peek from between her fingers. Fuck, he was not gonna be able to hold out for long. He began pounding again, hard, deep and fast thrusts and her head began to thrash. It was time for the finale. Of this play, anyway. He knew there would be repeat performances all night and for the next couple days.

As he pounded into her, he felt her walls clamping. This time she stared him in the eye as she was so close, “Come for me, Inu. Please, baby.”

How could he ever say no to that? His thrusts became choppy and shorter and she screamed her pleasure just as he felt himself spill inside of her. His hands fell to the bed caging her in between his arms and her arms reached around his torso hugging him and pulling him closer. He remained seated in her for a minute, then pulled her against him and rolled over in a single movement. Now she was lying curled into his side with her head on his chest and her soft onyx hair cascading down his shoulder. 

“Welcome home, sweetheart. I think you missed me as much as I missed you.”

His soft rumble in response had her tilting her head up and kissing him passionately. Her one hand rested on his jaw and the other on his chest. His hands were enveloped in her soft wavy locks and kept her lips against his until they both needed a breath. 

“You know I missed you. It is definitely always good to come home to you. I love you, Kagome.”

“I love you too, Inu. I’m glad you’re home.”


	6. Lost in the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has lost so much in the fire and now she's stuck living in a crummy motel room. Doesn't life just suck some times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha
> 
> I wasn't going to do any more of this, but Petri808 asked for more.  
> This is not edited. I am too tired to edit it.

Kagome spent three days in the hospital, and when she got out her house was unlivable. Her mother as expected was not able to come to help her, money was too tight already and Kagome had already been sending money home to help them. Kagome was able to book herself into a crummy little motel for the week and bought a few things to tide her over. After a very crappy night’s sleep she called the few firehouses in her area to figure out which one came to help her so she could talk to the chief. She was told they were doing an investigation as to the start of the blaze and she needed to talk to her insurance company. Not to mention, the one fireman was watching her cat. WHo she was not permitted to have at the crummy motel room.

It might have been terrible to think of it as crummy, but at least she wasn't using some of the other word choices. She was sitting on the lumpy mattress and trying not to think how dirty it really was, and glancing around at the dirty non descript green walls. The nasty smelling stained carpet was something she was resolutely trying not to think about. She had purchased slippers that she refused to take off unless she was in the shower, which she had bought a shower mat for too. 

She got dressed in her cheap new clothes she bought at a small discount store and went to the firehouse. She had spoken to the chief and he had told her to feel free to come in when she was ready and that he would be there all morning. She hopped on the bus and arrived there relatively soon. She had to wait to get replacement keys for her car. The keys she did have were burned to a crisp in the fire.

She arrived at the firehouse and was more than a little nervous to go in, what do you say to someone who came to your house to investigate if you set your own house on fire on purpose or accidentally. As she got to the main door she hesitated for a second trying to steel herself against the possibility that she had made a terrible mistake and burned her own house down. Opening the door she slipped inside as quiet as could be, she really didn’t want all the attention.

She walked in trying to look for what would be an office and instead she bumped into someone she needed to speak to. His voice was smooth and rich like toffee, and so deep it almost gave her chills. He had to be against the law! No one was allowed to be that irresistible.

“Hey, I didn't expect you to be out of the hospital so soon. How are you feeling?”

She tried to smile, but it felt so forced, “I’m okay, just tired. Which after three days of barely being allowed to leave the hospital bed you would think I would at least be well rested. Thanks for asking.” She was an idiot, she had to be. “Oh.. And thank you for pulling me out of there. I mean, for saving me.” Could she be any more pathetic? Here she was talking to the most gorgeous guy, who literally saved her life and she could barely get words out. What was wrong with her? Could she please just crawl into a hole?

Inuyasha couldn’t stop staring at the adorable blush spreading on her cheeks. He wasn’t used to girls getting tongue tied around him, and he couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“You’re very welcome. Trust me, I was happy to do it. I’m Inuyasha, by the way.”

She felt herself smile and relax a little, “I’m Kagome.”

He quirked a grin in return, her smile was beautiful. “Well, Kagome, what brings you to our firehouse today?”

Her eyes widened a bit, “Oh, I need to speak to the fire chief. He was doing an investigation and I need to get the information to my insurance company. Then actually I needed to talk to you. I can’t move back into my house yet, and I was wondering if you could keep Buyo a little longer? I don’t have much, but I can help pay for his food and supplies. They won’t allow pets into the motel I had to rent. I can bring him some stuff, I mean. I don’t know what type of food you’ve been giving him, but I can at least give you some money for it.”

He smirked and his fang poked out over his lip, “I think I can handle it. Thanks though. Come with me, I’ll take you to the chief.” He walked up a small staircase and she followed behind him.

She was happy to see the chief was a friendly person. And even happier to hear that the fire was not her fault. He told her it was traced back to a faulty outlet in her kitchen. He told her he would fax the findings to her insurance company for her. After her meeting she left the office and felt a bit better. She at least had less to be stressed about. He had told her to contact her insurance company the next day and by then they should have all the information for her.

Inuyasha was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, “Hey, I know you’ve been through a lot. If you want to visit with your cat I thought that might make you feel better. I mean, if you’d like. I’m sure he’d be happy to see you too.”

She smiled thinking about her fat cat, “Yeah, I would like that. Umm. I already think I’m kind of putting you out though. Should I bring food?”

His snicker brought a smile to her face, “I think I’m good. But here’s my address and I get out at 4. Wanna come over around 5? I’ll have dinner ready.”

Her smile was amazing, and he found himself wanting to see more of it, “That sounds great actually. I am so done with crummy hospital food, and the motel only has a microwave so real food sounds amazing.”

He walked her out and she waved goodbye, looking forward to going to his place. Not only because he was drop dead gorgeous, but the prospect of real food was amazing. She went and bought a cheap tracfone until she could get a better one. Then, she went back to the motel to change into the nicest crummy outfit she had bought. Got herself all cleaned up and looked up his address. She figured out what bus she needed to be on, and figured out the right schedule and where to catch it.

She left the motel and arrived at his house early. She waited outside until it was closer to 5 and knocked on his door. He answered and was dressed in nice jeans and a form fitting t-shirt. She wanted to drool, but she made it a point not to ogle the handsome do gooder.

“Hey, come on in. I have dinner almost done.”

She uttered a thank you and sat on the couch when he showed her in. Then a familiar figure bounded up to her and rubbed against her leg. “Buyo!” She scooped him up and he curled up on her lap and began purring loudly. It didn’t take long for Inuyasha to return with dinner. He handed her a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a large slice of garlic bread. She dug in eagerly and he turned on the tv to watch a movie.

“Did you want to watch anything in particular?” His eyes were so soft in the dim light of his living room she almost felt like she was getting lost in them. 

“Umm, no whatever you want. I just appreciate everything you’ve done already. I already owe you more than I’ll be able to repay you.”

“Keh, you don’t owe me anything. I offered to help you. I wasn’t expecting to be repaid. I know you’re in a bind. Don’t worry about it.” He turned on an action movie. They ate dinner while enjoying the movie and chatting on occasion. By the time the movie was over, Inuyasha looked over and saw that Kagome had fallen asleep under the weight of her cat. He debated on waking her, but realized she might as well stay the night. He shooed the cat away and lifted her up with ease, carrying her to his guest room. He tucked her in and went to bed himself.

Kagome woke up in a strange room and for a second she was terrified, until she heard the insistent purr of her fat cat. “Buyo, hey buddy.” She nuzzled his head and scratched behind his ear. After a few minutes she stood up and Buyo followed her out the door. She went to the bathroom through the only open door in the hallway, then went downstairs. Inuyasha was sitting at the table drinking coffee and upon seeing her he stood up and grabbed her a cup and filled it.

“Hey, sorry you fell asleep and I really didn’t think it was a good idea you riding the bus home that late at night. I figured it would be better if you just stayed here.”

The smile that she shot him was enough to almost stop his brain function, but he had been thinking about this for most of the night. She had complained about that nasty motel room, and he felt bad about sending her back there when he had a perfectly good guest room.

“I was thinking, if you wanted to stay here instead of that motel, then you could use the guest room until you get your house fixed up. Now I know you don’t know me that well yet, but it still seemed like a better option. No pressure of course. It’s up to you.”

She was a little taken aback. I mean, it was a much better option than staying at that shitty motel, but she still didn’t know this guy very well. After only a moment's hesitation, “Yeah. That would be a better choice. Are you sure though?”

“Keh, yeah. I don’t need the room. I have to go to work, but you can stay here while I’m gone if you’d like. Or you can come back after I get out of work. Your call.”

She smiled, “I’ll go for the day and check out of the motel and meet you back here later. Plus I need to go to my work and see when I can come back. The doctor who released me told me I shouldn't go back for at least a few days. I’ll see you after work though. Thank you, Inuyasha.”

This had been a really screwed up week but at least things were looking good. And maybe this could be her temporary home away from home.


	7. The Remnants Under the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue the Fireman Inuyasha story a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you hnnwnchstr for convincing me to do this. Not that you had to twist my arm much, did you?
> 
> A/N I do not own Inuyasha
> 
> This is a smutty chapter. This story started as chapter 4 the second part was chapter 7 and here is part 3.

She had been staying here for a few months now. She was back to work and paying him rent money, even after he tried to tell her ‘no’. Okay, he had yelled ‘no’ at her, but she couldn’t listen to that. He was letting her stay at his house while the insurance company argued about rebuilding her home. She had lost everything. It was a nightmare. There were a few things that had been only mostly damaged by the smoke and avoided the flames, but those were few and far between.

Inuyasha had been amazing. He had been making sure she had everything she could need and then some. He even let her borrow one of his old laptops after he wiped it so she could watch her Netflix, and scroll through her social media. It was more than she ever expected.

Inuyasha on the other hand had been thoroughly enjoying Kagome staying. He came home to nice dinners a few times a week; she insisted on cleaning up after herself and for some reason that meant after him too on occasion. Not that he was a messy person, but he did tend to leave a trail after work and he would clean it up after a few hours of relaxing. That seemed to have been taken care of within minutes. He felt like he had a wife, and it was a new, unfamiliar and altogether welcome feeling. There had been a lot of evenings where he went to bed and the smell of Kagome permeated his thoughts and had brought him some very wet dreams.

Some days he woke up with a throbbing cock and felt like a damn teenager. Luckily he had an en suite and was able to take care of things before he went down for breakfast. He didn’t want her to know; he was terrified it would make her feel uncomfortable and she would want to leave. Sure, he had smelled her arousal the one day he had forgotten to get his clothes out of the laundry room and went down wrapped in a towel, but he didn’t want to assume anything. 

Did he want to press her against the dryer and pound into her until she was putty in his hands? Hell yes. But you can’t do that to someone who needs your help. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like she owed it to him. If she wanted him, and they did anything it wouldn’t be because she owed him for helping her.

Kagome on the other hand was suffering from a similar affliction. Every time he worked in the yard and came in with his wife beater with the sleeves open and showing his sides, she melted. His hard muscles rippling beneath the thin and flimsy fabric. The slick sheen of sweat on his body that made it stick in other places. She was waking up thinking about him and trying to take care of herself, albeit silently. She even stopped by a little store one day and purchased a new little helper, since her “old faithful” had been destroyed in the fire. It wasn’t enough. She had started taking cold showers in the morning, and on occasion in the evening too. It was ridiculous how hot and bothered he made her.

But today wasn’t one of those days.Kagome had been called in to cover the midnight shift and had to stay over for a few extra hours. She was exhausted. She came in, started dinner in the crock-pot and went to her bedroom. She was hot and sweaty and after another cool shower for a different reason she threw on a pair of boxers and a tank top and climbed into bed. She usually wore a bit more clothes around here, but she hadn’t been expecting to work last night and so she hadn’t gotten any sleep since the night before.

She was too tired to care, or so she thought.

After sleeping most of the day away, oblivious to the howling and crying cat, Inuyasha came home from work. He glanced around for Kagome and after not finding her, he ventured upstairs to free the angry feline. What he saw was definitely unexpected.

Her soft pale skin and muscular thighs. Her perfect ass accentuated by a pair of red boxers. Her tank top had ridden up and revealed a flat stomach. She was laying half on her side and half on her stomach. Holding onto a pillow. Her ass jutting out and allowing the boxers to ride up just enough to almost see everything, and just enough to still keep it perfectly hidden. He held back a groan as best he could, shut the door quickly and was in his bedroom like a bullet fired from a gun.

He unbuttoned and unzipped before his own door clicked shut and was pumping his hard cock fervently. Her body was enough to fuel his wet dreams for eternity, and she smelled so delicious he could eat her for days. In any which way she wanted. His head was thrown back, and he was trying so hard to control the sounds he was sure he was emitting. Fuck, that woman was amazing. And he had never wanted someone so badly in his life.

Kagome awoke with a start as she heard her door click shut loudly and Inuyasha’s all but slammed seconds later. Shit, had she messed up? She stood up and wrapped her small robe around herself and prepared to go make amends. Maybe he had had a bad day and was mad dinner wasn’t ready yet? She had started it later than usual since she hadn’t gotten home until closer to 11. Maybe she could heat up leftovers to appease him, and they could eat the roast beef tomorrow.

She tiptoed to his door, trying to gauge how angry he was, when she heard a very feral sounding growl. She stopped at the door and listened, trying to see what it was he was saying. But it was nearly impossible to make out. Finally, she caved. She cracked the door open and was given a sight that would make her cold showers meaningless. His hand was barely able to wrap all the way around his own cock and his strokes were short and fast as he pumped with all he had.

She felt her boxers get wet, and her jaw dropped open. Her eyes were wide, taking in everything he had, and feeling like the most terrible person for not looking away! How could she? He was a God!

“Ka-Go-Me!” As he growled out his release, her cheeks glowed red. He shot a thick stream and she couldn’t stop herself from wondering what he tasted like. He collapsed on the bed and his dick was still hard as a rock. How in the hell was he not spent from that? His breaths were deep and his eyes were closed. She felt her thighs squeeze together, and she held back the small whimper that was building up.

He was basking in the afterglow and imagining Kagome lying in bed next to him. He was impressed by his brain’s ability to fabricate her scent so well. It was like she was in the room. Then he smelled a hint of embarrassment and he realized that his mind might not be supplying this to his wet dream. 

His nose twitched and his eyes burst open. When gold clashed with chocolate, she knew she was in trouble. At first he had a look of terror, then a smirk lifted the corners of his lips and he sat up with a smug look, “see something ya like, Kagome?”

She smelled more aroused than he had ever smelled and she had been staring at his cock. Her teeth biting her lip as if trying to control herself had been the final straw. He wanted her, and she wanted him. He was more than willing to give her what she wanted.

She let out a small ‘eep’, and all but ran back to her room. Before she made it to the bed, her hand was in her folds. She was dripping and there was no arguing that she had seen something she liked. 

He arrived at the door and gave a few tentative sniffs, trying to see if he had overstepped his bounds, but his ears caught the telltale sound and he knew he had exactly what she wanted. He sat there for a second enjoying her near silent moans, and the sound of her fingers in her wet folds. She was getting closer.

After a few deep breaths there was a knock on the door and she growled as her orgasm disappeared. But he didn’t wait for her to answer. The door swung open, and he stepped half inside. The predatory look in his eyes was spelling something amazing, and she knew she would enjoy it. But would it be taking advantage of her savior? Would it be stepping a boundary that would ruin things once this was over?

He had his pants buttoned back up, but he still looked a little smug.

“It’s not nice to peek on people, Kagome. I think turnabout is fair play.”

He had to start slow. He wanted to give her a chance to say no, though if what he was seeing was any inclination she was not going to say no.

Her eyes went wide. He wanted to watch her touch herself? Why was that the hottest fucking thing she had ever heard? She had no control over her body as she felt her fingers start pumping again and her head nod in response. Then her head fell back against the pillow and she imagined his hand in her pussy and she knew she wanted the real thing. Consequences be damned!

As she pumped her fingers inside of herself she heard his zipper and his responding grunts. He was touching that huge cock while she was fingering herself. He was so close, and she wanted to touch him too. 

Her grunts and gasps turned into parts of his name, and she heard him approach. Her eyes were closed, but she felt him sit on the bed next to her.

“Kagome, I need to touch you. Please. Please say I can touch you?”

She gasped out a perfectly clear “YES!” and his hand was on her breast in a second. His claws gently ran over her nipple until it was standing erect and she was shivering from the attention. Then he pulled her tank top up and had it in his mouth. Nibbling, sucking, and licking for all he was worthwhile. His hand switched to the other one. Her hand was pounding frantically at herself as she ground her palm into her button. She needed more. More of him. More contact. More everything.

Then he was chuckling. He was laughing at her!

“That was a pretty impressive growl, Ka-Go-Me. Do you want a hand down there?”

He wiggled his eyebrows, and she felt herself get wetter if that was possible. Then she smiled. If he was willing to be naughty, so could she.

“Not at all. I’d much prefer a tongue.”

Her cheeks were tomato red and she couldn’t believe she had said that to him, but after a second of shock he smiled and reached his hands down to her waistline and removed her boxers.

So, she wanted his tongue. He would make sure that was the best decision of her life. He had wanted to taste her since the first time she got wet when he came down without his button up buttoned. She smelled fantastic, and he was so looking forward to this. After one lick, he knew he was hooked. His instincts had been right again. She tasted better than she smelled and wasn’t sure how that was possible.

His tongue was inside her, and she was seeing stars. His thumb was rubbing her clit in circles for a few seconds then he changed the shape to what felt like a figure 8. A few seconds later it was something else. He had her body down to a science and they had never touched each other before. Then he switched entirely, and he sucked on her button and started pounding into her with a single finger. And she knew even with her new ‘old faithful’ she would never feel this good without his help. She was screaming his name to the ceiling until she grabbed the pillow and held it over her face to muffle the sounds.

Then everything went away for a moment, “Don’t you dare!” The pillow was ripped from her grasp and he was leaning over her, “You will scream my name until I am fucking done with you, and you can’t walk tomorrow!”

He stayed put, all except his fingers. Which now he inserted two and began to pound deep. The moan she let out was obscene, she wanted to be embarrassed but she couldn’t bring herself to be anything but horny with those smoldering eyes burning into her. 

“Please, Inuyasha. Please fuck me.” She had never been so vulgar during sex, even after being with her now ex-boyfriend for several years. But it would all pay off. The coy smile he gave her, almost made her cum on his hand, and she knew the promises of pleasure that swam in those depths would drag her so deep.

His mouth was back on her button until she screamed her release. He lapped at her pussy until he tasted everything she had to offer, then he left her lying there to catch her breath. He came back with a small foil packet and tore it open and rolled it on. She was still huffing and puffing, trying to get her brain to work. Then he lined himself up and pressed in slowly. He was even bigger than she had realized. It pinched and pulled as he slid in slowly. Her walls tried to stretch to fit around him, and he held her tightly to him once he was in all the way.

Her whimpers turned into moans, and she felt herself grind into him, begging him to move. He let out another feral growl and began pounding steadily. At first he only pulled out a bit to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her. But when she began thrusting back, he began giving as much as he could. She was screaming into his neck in what felt like seconds, and her nails were dragging up and down his back.

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this fucking good! His one hand was in her hair and he pulled her face to his, to kiss her deeply, and she found it sexier that she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. His other hand was far from idle. Squeezing her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple, then dragging his claws down her sides to pull her leg up and around his hip. Then traveling back to her breast. Making the same circuit over and over, his claws doing more to her insides than she ever would have imagined.

She lost track of all time. It could’ve been minutes, hours, or days. She came so hard and so many times she lost track. His back was covered in her own claw marks, and her neck and chest were covered in love bites. He growled his completion with another feral cry of her name into her neck and pulled out of her and rolled her over on top of him. She had never felt this satiated, and she was hoping with all her heart this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing.

He wrapped his arms around her back and she relaxed into his chest where she fell asleep more relaxed than she had been in a long time. And he hadn’t felt this complete in ages. He needed this to not be a one-time thing. She was too perfect.


	8. Stoking the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Fireman Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. I don't own any of the other Inuyasha characters but none of them are in this story anyway because the whole point of this story was to provide smut. And this chapter is hopefully not going to fall short in that part.

Kagome awoke with her head lying on the solid planes of Inuyasha’s chest and the steady rise and fall with each breath was so calming. She wanted to be embarrassed, she couldn’t believe what she had let herself do with her hero. Not that she regretted it, but she was terrified that he might. She was staying in his house, and she didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness. 

Plus, if something happened, and he wanted her to leave, she didn’t have anywhere else to go. But, as she laid in his arms, she realized she didn’t want to go anywhere else. This man was perfect. She was really having a hard time imagining her life without him now, and it had only been a few months. What if he didn’t want the same thing? What if this was a onetime fling? Not that he’d had any women in his house since she moved in, but didn’t that make it more likely? The man was an absolute dish, and she knew without a doubt there was no way he went without sex that long. He was probably so pent up, he just had to fuck. It likely didn’t matter who it was, so long as they were willing. She carefully untangled herself and wrapped her previously discarded robe (when had she taken it off?) around herself to shield herself from his view and snuck off to the restroom. 

She cleaned herself up and sat herself on the side of the tub to think. Had she just ruined everything? Would this make it too awkward to allow her to stay here? What had she done?

Inuyasha woke up when the door to the bathroom closed in the hallway, he was surprised to find out he hadn’t woken when she left the bed; he was usually not a sound sleeper, but apparently his girl just wore him out too much to stay alert. His girl. When had that happened? He stared at the bathroom door, thinking about the stunning beauty that was within. He wanted her to be his girl. More than he could find words to express. But is that what she wanted? She had been having a very traumatic time and for her this might have all been a way to relieve stress, but he truly hoped not. He didn’t want to think about her leaving and his life going back to the way it was before. He liked having her here and liked having her in his life. But it still had to be her choice. Now how in the hell do you start that conversation? It likely should have come before they slept together, though.

After several minutes, she remained in the bathroom and he started getting worried. He stood up and put his bottoms back on and walked to the bathroom door. He was about to knock when the door swung open and he was face to face with a red-faced Kagome, who smelled of tears and some very negative emotions. His arms were wrapped around her in an instant before he even had a chance to think about it.

“Hey, what happened?”

He felt her hold her breath for a second as his arms were around her back and her face was pressed into his sternum. Fuck. It was him. He was the problem. Fuck. He released her and stepped back a step and her eyes were watching him, wide and unsure.

“Ummm, sorry I woke you. Did you need the bathroom?” 

He shook his head, “Is everything okay?”

She nodded, “yeah. Dinner should be ready in the crock-pot. I’ll go get it all served up. See you in a minute.”

She wouldn’t look at him, and it was killing him. He watched as she scurried to her room and came out in regular clothes before dashing down the stairs. Fuck. He had definitely overstepped his bounds.

She got the potatoes out of the crock-pot and began to mash them. Then she drained the broth out of it and quickly made a gravy. She was doing a decent job of distracting herself. Until she heard him coming down the stairs. Then she was snapped back into her own imagination, thinking about his soft but deliberate touch, and the way his lips felt against her skin. Dammit, what was she doing?

She finished the gravy and dished up a plate for each of them before sitting at the table and waiting for him. He always smelled the food when it was ready and today was no exception. They would have to talk about this. Even if she was dreading it. She didn’t want to hear from him that she was nothing more than a good lay. The only thing worse would be him telling her she was nothing more than a shitty lay. She wanted the ground to swallow her up, so much in that moment.

Inuyasha walked in and sat at the table, Kagome was sitting in her usual spot, but kind of leaning away from his chair more than usual. He sat down and she poured him a glass of red wine. They ate in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Both too afraid to break it. He needed her to stay. It was insane how much his life had changed. He took a tentative sniff to try to discern her emotions, but the only things he could differentiate was depression and embarrassment. He wasn’t sure which one bothered him more. He had to say something.

“This is really delicious, thanks for cooking.”

She smiled, but it looked so sad it was killing him, “You’re very welcome. I didn’t do much though. Thanks to the crock-pot. I had a long night and got stuck there a few extra hours. I barely had the energy to do much else other than crash after work. How was your day?”

At least she was trying to keep up pleasant conversation. He had to fix this. He didn't want things to be awkward between them. Should he just dive in? He loathed the idea, but it was like ripping off a bandaid. He needed to do it quickly.

“Kagome, I’m sorry if I went too far. I don’t know what happened. I shouldn’t’ve taken advantage of ya like that. I mean, oh shit. I just… I dunno. I should’ve kept myself in check better’n that.”

Her eyes were wide again, and tears were pooling in her eyes. Then her gaze dropped to her plate and the tears streamed down those soft pink cheeks. This woman was gonna kill him.

“I think I’m the one who should apologize. I didn’t- I mean, I had hoped you wouldn’t regret it, but I knew better than that.”

His voice was louder than he meant it to be, but he seemed to have trouble controlling that part, “Regret it?! Are ya crazy?! I don’t regret a fucking thing! If anyone here regrets it, it’s you.”

Her eyes finally met his and her voice was tiny, “You don’t regret it?”

He couldn’t help but smile, “Fuck no, woman. I have wanted to do that with you since the first night you stayed over. I have wanted to wake up beside you since the very next morning. What the hell would I have to regret?”

Her head dropped again, and he reached over and used his knuckle to raise her chin so she was looking at him again.

“Do you regret it, Kagome?”

She shook her head, but no words seemed to be forthcoming.

“Was I outta line?”

Again the smallest head shake and he felt most of the tension in his shoulders disappear.

“Can ya tell me what brought on the tears afterwards then?”

Her eyes dropped but her head stayed up since he still had it with his knuckle, “I guess I was worried that you would regret it. Or that it would make things awkward. Or that I might have to leave.” At the word ‘leave’ her voice dropped to a whisper.

He let go of her chin and moved from his chair to kneel beside her, “Kagome, am I such a dick that you think I would kick you out after we had sex? Knowing you had nowhere else to go? Did you think I only invited you to stay so that we could fuck and now that I got what I wanted I had no reason to continue being nice?”

Her eyes were wide, and she shook her head fervently, tears spilling over her lids and down her cheeks. “Of course not, I just imagined a dreamboat like yourself was used to a more fruitful sex life and that I was more than hindering your ‘game’. I kinda figured it would be coming sooner rather than later anyway, and this would likely move the timetable up. Which I can completely understand.”

He began chuckling louder than he wanted to, but he couldn’t hold it back. 

“You really do think I’m a bastard. So now you think I’ve had a taste of sex again after a few months sabbatical and I am gonna need it bad all the fucking time and you’re gonna be in the way?”

The guilty look she gave him was enough to tell him the truth. She must’ve had some shitty fucking boyfriends in her past.

“Kagome, first of all, if I had such a great time with you, I wouldn't be jumping into bed with some other woman. Second of all, do I really seem the kind to just fuck and leave?”

Her head dropped and her voice was barely a whisper, “I’ve never known any other kind…”

His eyes bugged for half a second, fuck. She really had had some shitty boyfriends.

“Well, I’m not that kind. So now you do. Besides, what we have had over the last few months is better than anyone night stand I’ve ever had. By the way, today was not a one-night stand. So don’t go lumping yourself into that.”

He had tried to catch himself, but she was already curling into herself.

“Kagome, can you tell me what you want? Do you want things to go back to how they were? Where we are friends and we hang out? Or do you want to be friends who have sex on occasion? Or… what do you want?”

At the last or she lifted her head, “What was the last option?”

“Friends with benefits?”

She shook her head keeping her voice a whisper, “No the one you didn’t say that was going to come after that…”

He couldn’t help but smirk, it was the one he wanted after all.

“Kagome, do you want to be my girl?”

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face, it was blindingly beautiful. Her eager nod was enough to have him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply.

She returned his kiss just as fervently. Her tongue dragged across his fang and he let out a slight growl. Then he felt her hand land gently on his ear and begin massaging. Fuck, he was done for. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms rested beneath her ass and he carried her back upstairs to his room this time. After all, he didn’t want to stop in the middle for a condom again.

He laid her on his king-size bed and nestled himself between her thighs. Their clothes were an annoying barrier, but he wasn't ready to remove them yet. He had to make sure she knew how beautiful and perfect she was. Her hand continued to rub his ear gently, and it was hard for him to focus. His hand was on her breast and she moaned beneath him. She was the sexiest being he had ever seen as she nibbled her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips a beautiful pink. Her hair spread out in onyx waves around her head, with his red pillowcase serving as a beautiful backsplash.

After a few more seconds of her rubbing his ear, she pulled up her other hand and began rubbing the other one. He let out a growl and took her lips with his again. Her ministrations did not stop though and before he could rein his instincts back in, he heard a ‘riiiiip’ and realized she was now bared from the waist up. His claws had made short work of her shirt. Fuck, he didn’t even care. He would replace it later.

His lips took in her nipple, and he began nibbling as gently as he could manage. It had been a very long time since his demon was so close to the surface. And never when he wasn’t in immediate danger. It was both exciting and terrifying. But he knew, somehow he knew, that it would never hurt her.

At her slight gasp his eyes looked up and her one hand dropped from his ear to gently rub his cheek. His demon must’ve been closer to the surface than he realized if his stripes were showing. Then like being hit with a freight train, the scent of her arousal hit him. He felt himself smirk.

“What is it Ka-Go-Me?”

“Inuyasha, are you okay?”

At his slight growl he could tell she was getting wetter, and he released her nipple and slid down her body, “I am fucking fantastic, Kagome. And I am going to make sure you are as well.”

Another ‘riiiip’ and her bottoms met their demise at his claws too. Leaving her completely naked on his bed. He gripped her thighs and spread them, taking his time to appreciate the view. Her pussy was sopping wet and he couldn’t wait to taste her again. His tongue dove in, and as he had predicted with his demon so close to the surface, her taste was somehow even fucking better. She was screaming his name before he even realized his fingers were pounding her cunt. Her clit was in his mouth as he suckled fervently and her hands were back on his ears, rubbing gently but in steady circles. He groaned. And she gasped in response. Oh, so she liked that, did she? He began groaning and growling causing vibrations against her clit and she was gasping his name brokenly. As she screamed his name to the ceiling, he felt her pussy clamp down on his fingers, but he didn’t dare slow down. This was going to be an amazing night. He was going to give his girl have the best night of sex in her life. 

After the third orgasm she pulled him up towards her and kissed him greedily. Then he felt her hand on his cock and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into her palm and moaning in relief. After a second or two of pumping his cock, she pushed him over and he went willingly for now. She continued to pump him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, until her lips were wrapped around his cock. His eyes burst open, and he was mad to see her long hair blocking his view. He could see the back of her head bobbing, but her hair had formed a curtain around her and he needed to see those soft lips around him.

He gently pulled her hair back and held it at the back of her head, making sure not to pull it or apply pressure. He wanted to let her set her own pace for this. Besides, she was doing a fan-fucking-tastic job all on her own. As he pulled her black locks out of the way he saw her cheeks pulled in tight as she sucked with all her might. He couldn’t hold back the visceral words forming.

“Fuck, baby. Yeah. Do that. Fuck. Just like that, Baby. Oooohh… Yeah, Kagome. That’s perfect, baby. Damn, you’re good at that. Keep going, beautiful. Take as much of my cock as you think you can, I’ll give you the rest later.”

Then she stopped, looked up and met his eyes. And winked. Fuck. Her head went all the way down until her tongue stuck out and grazed his sack. He knew he was well endowed, he’d never had a woman that had been able to take all of him before. And here she was teasing him by showing that not only could she take it all, but she was still able to tease him with that soft hot tongue. He couldn’t stop himself and it pissed him off more than he was ready to admit. His hands went to the side of her head as his cock exploded in her throat. And damn if she wasn’t the champion of champions as she swallowed it all without ever taking him out of her mouth. She dragged her mouth back up, keeping the suction until the head released with a little pop. Then she gave him the sexiest smile as she licked her lips to get any drops that might have escaped. Fuck!

He grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed, his dick still as hard as steel. “Do you have any idea what you just did, Baby?”

She gave him a cute innocent side eyed blink, “I thought you said turnabout is fair play.”

Oh fuck. He had no choice. He was gonna have to marry this girl. They’d only been dating 30 minutes, and he already wanted to marry her. He’d better do everything in his power to keep her.

He reached into his bedside table and grabbed a condom, sliding it on and climbing back in between those perfect legs. Then she glanced down and back up at him and winked again. Fuck, what did she have in mind this time?

Her ankles were suddenly on his shoulders. He was kneeling over her and her calves were practically up by her ears. He slid his dick in and thanks to her legs being up so high; he went deeper than he ever thought possible. Once in though it only took two pumps for her to begin screaming his name and he felt her pussy clench him again. He stopped moving this time, riding it out. He wanted this to be the best night of her life. He needed this to last.

He spent the next hour jumping back and forth from pumping hard and fast to slow and steady. He would build her up at a slow and steady pace then speed up as she began screaming, leaving bruises on her ass from how hard he was slamming into her, then once she started coming on his cock he would ride it out back at the slow and steady speed. After she came for at least her eighth orgasm, she began begging. He wasn't sure what she could possibly be begging for. He was giving her everything he had. But he knew he wanted to give her what she wanted.

“Say it, Baby. Tell me what you want.” At those words, her fingers landed on her clit and she began rubbing. His eyes were drawn to those sexy little fingers working themselves into a frenzy. Oh. She wanted more, huh? He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach and propped her hips into him. He pounded her into the bed until she was screaming nonsense into his mattress. None of her screams sounded like words anymore, but he could hear parts of his name regularly. Her fingers were still working on the little button and he could not get enough of it. He fucked her so hard until her pussy clenched him so tight he let out a string of fucks. This time he didn’t slow down. This time he sped up, for all that he had. Slamming hard and deep and listening to her scream his name. She wasn't going to have a voice tomorrow, and he would buy her a white board with a dry erase marker so she could communicate. It was gonna be worth it.

As she let out one final high-pitched scream, he plunged deep and came harder than he had in his life. He fell forward but caught himself before falling atop her. His arms shaky, but still steady enough to hold him up. He pulled out and fell over to lay next to her and remove the condom. It seemed she was still too far gone. Her ass remained in the air as she gasped for breath without lifting her head from his mattress. He tied off the condom and chuckled deeply as he watched her head finally turn so she could get a full breath in. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were the deepest shade of red he’d ever seen them. She was still the sexiest thing he had ever seen.


	9. Clearing Away the Rubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome, but I am truly enjoying putting them in such naughty situations. Smut abound.

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha’s arms for the second time, and luckily it left her feeling much better than the first. They were a couple. He was hers, and she was his. She couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across her face. His breathing was steady as if he was asleep, and she remained as still as she could, enjoying his arms wrapped around her. Her head was on his chest, his left arm was wrapped under her and around her back, and his right hand was holding her left atop his chest. It was perfect. She had never woken up with someone like this, and she had dated Hojo for over 5 years. She let out a small content sigh and his hand on her back started rubbing gently.

“Hey, how d’ya feel?”

She raised her head to look in his eyes, and the smile he wore was almost enough to stop her heart.

“I feel like I’m your girl. And it might be the best feeling for as long as I can remember.”

He chuckled slightly and bent his head down, gently kissing her forehead. “Damn right, you’re my girl. You already agreed. So, I know you slept most of the day, did ya want to get some food?”

She snickered, ”We had dinner a little while ago, so I guess breakfast is the next meal. But I don’t even know what time it is.”

He shrugged a little, “I dunno, but I’m a little hungry. You helped me work up quite an appetite, Ka-Go-Me.”

She blushed again. How did he make her blush like that with a few mere syllables? After everything they had done a few hours ago, how did he have her blushing like that? Instinctively, she tried to hide her face in his chest, but his hand pulled her chin back up with his knuckle.

“If you’re my girl, you’re gonna have to stop hiding from me. Is that something you can handle?”

She nodded slightly, and he smiled at the adorable blush spreading across her cheeks.

“If you get any redder, I might think you’re a strawberry, which might be good or bad. Those are my favorite fruit to eat, ya know? And, as I said before, you’ve helped me work up quite an appetite.”

She felt her cheeks get hotter, and she fought the urge to hide. Her eyes fell away from his as she at least tried to rein in her embarrassment.

“Ah, so maybe ya want me to eat ya again, eh Kagome?”

This time she let out a slight whimper that she really was trying to hold in. With that sound, he rolled her off his chest and followed her in one smooth movement. His hands rested on either side of her head and his hair fell in a curtain around them, hiding them both from the outside world.

“If you really want food, you should probably say so, or else I doubt I’m gonna be able to hold myself back.”

His eyes were burning gold and even though her experience with fire wasn’t a good one, she was willing to dance in these flames. He on the other hand was drowning in her deep blue eyes and never come back up for air again.

Her hands dove into his long silver hair until they found his ears. The second her magical fingers started massaging his ears, his tongue was on her body. First running along her neck up to her own ear, then his fangs grazed her earlobe so gently. Pulling slightly as he pulled his head away. Then allowing his tongue to go up the shell of her ear before pulling back and releasing a puff of air into her ear. She shivered and her fingers paused in their ministrations.

As she exhaled slowly he pulled away slightly, “last chance, Kagome. Are you sure you can handle another round so soon?”

She debated for only a second, then wrapped her legs around him and rolled him over so she was straddling him. Her hair was now the curtain around them and she smiled shyly for just a minute. She pulled it up into a little knot at the back of her head, weaving it into place, creating a temporary bun. Then she felt his hands gently massaging her breasts, and his claws sliding so seductively across her nipples. Soon they were erect and begging for his touch, which he was all too happy to supply.

After a minute or two of her grinding on his cock, it was hard and ready to go. This time she reached over to the drawer for the condom and raised herself enough to roll it on. Then she lowered herself down until she practically skewered herself with his rod. The moan that she felt escape was so lewd. It left her feeling debauched. She arranged herself so her feet were flat on the bed on the outside of his hips and leaned back, placing her hands down behind her on the bed and holding herself up. Then she began moving on the balls of her feet and fucking herself with his hard cock. He was so fucking big. She almost came immediately, but she knew she would have a hard time riding through her orgasm if she came so soon before she had a rhythm established.

His moans spurred her on. She wanted to do this for him. No. With him. She wanted to climb the heights of passion with him, and she wanted a chance to bring him to the brink under her own power. He had already brought her more pleasure than she had ever had in all of her sexual encounters combined, and that included her nights alone with old faithful. The least she could do was make sure he felt amazing by the time she finished with him. She tried to focus on establishing a rhythm, but the feeling of his dick so deep in her cunt drove her wild. She was screaming his name to the ceiling before she was even close to creating a pattern.

Inuyasha was definitely enjoying himself. Watching his girl fuck herself on his cock was a dream come true, and the way her tits bounced beautifully as she did, was fucking gorgeous, not to mention the sexy as fuck look on her face as his dick hit her g-spot. Once he realized where he was hitting, and it became obvious the way her screams went up a couple octaves. If it wasn't the sexiest fucking thing, the high pitch might have hurt his ears, but as it was, he didn’t give a fuck, and he thrust up into her every time she came down. He was trying to move his hips in different angles to see if he could recreate that sound, but she seemed to be holding back. After several minutes of her driving him insane and bringing herself to the brink, he needed to feel her pussy clench on his cock. It had been the most heavenly feeling in the world.

Finally, after he saw her almost come undone and seem to pull herself back from the brink, he realized she was holding back. That was not a fucking option! His thumb landed on her clit and her movements stopped as she stumbled out a surprised and broken version of his name. Then he was rubbing in small circles until she was begging him to stop, and even then he refused.

“You’re gonna fucking cum on my cock, Baby. If you ever hold back on me again, I am gonna have to come up with a new punishment game.”

Her eyes were wide, and her teeth sucked in her lip, nibbling on it gently. Then, she released a deep breath and resumed her pace. His thumb kept moving and now he was meeting her thrusts. Hard. He needed to make this little minx pay for trying to hold back. Soon she was back to screaming his name and every once in a while a syllable would go up an octave and although it took him a few tries, he finally found the angle of thrust that made that happen. After that, all of her screams were that octave and she was coming undone in seconds. His name became broken and almost incomprehensible on her lips, littered with moans and gasps in between. 

When she was close, she tried to increase her speed, and he had to hand it to her. She was going at a damn impressive pace for a human. But he wanted it faster, needed it faster. His hips were thrusting up into her at a pace her hips had no hope of keeping up at. As he slammed into her again and again, he watched her finally come undone. Screaming to the heavens and rocking against him as best she could.

The feeling of her pussy clenching him was amazing, her orgasm rocked through her body and her bouncing stopped. His thrusts continued as he tried so hard to keep hitting that magical spot. The look of her eyes rolled back in her head and the beautiful sounds leaving her was enough to have him coming again. He was tempted to see if he could keep it going, but he knew he’d be more than ready to go again soon enough. There was no reason to hold back for now. 

He sat up and pulled her to a normal sitting position, wrapping his arms around her back and pounding into her as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. Then as he continued to pound upwards into the perfect pussy, he kissed her deeply and the feeling of her tongue wrapping around his was perfect. He felt himself explode into the condom and his hips gave a few more shaky thrusts upward until they stilled.

Her eyes opened and the beautiful blue had a smile on his face, “Damn Baby Girl. You are very good at that.” 

His hand left her back to cup her cheek, and she smiled, looking a little embarrassed at the compliment. After nibbling on her lip again, she lowered her eyes and mumbled quietly, “Yeah, you’re definitely not bad yourself.”

The chuckle that left him was unexpected, and he felt his softening member sliding out of her, He lifted her carefully and set her next to him while he removed the condom and tied it off, before tossing it into the can next to the bed. After a second she stood up and scurried to the bathroom, leaving him chuckling as her ass cheeks jiggled in her haste. Damn her ass was amazing, but her strong muscular thighs were fantastic too, and her perfect waist that he loved to wrap his hands around was a dream come true. Damn, his cock was getting hard again already. At this rate, she was gonna be so sore she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. 

He took a few deep breaths and threw on some sweats. Then told her he was going downstairs to make some food for them and to come done when she was done. When he got downstairs, he was greeted by a familiar fat cat whose bowl was empty. He threw a small scoop of food in it. Then he opened the fridge and got out the bacon and eggs.

By the time she was there, he had the bacon roasting in the oven and the eggs frying neatly in the pan. She liked hers over easy. He was a scrambled with cheese kinda guy, so he had 2 pans going. He was currently mixing his up while hers cooked a bit more. He heard her coming but was shocked to feel her arms wrap around his middle and her head land in between his shoulder blades. But her sweet and sexy voice was even more surprising.

“Hey Sexy, what’s a good-looking guy like you doing in a place like this?”

He felt a smirk spread, and he rumbled back, “Well, ya know sometimes ya gotta do some things ya ain’t proud of, ta pay the bills. So it’s $50 an hour, but for you I’ll give you a discount, since you’re my best customer.”

He felt her giggles shaking her body behind him and he was working hard on not laughing at her reaction at the very least. But focused on the food as he pushed down the toaster.

“Wow, $50 an hour, I think I may be in debt big time. What’s my tab up to by the way?”

He shook his head, “Nah, the first day is a freebie so I can get new customers.”

“Oh well, lucky me. Is that the first 24 hours or just an actual day, like sunup to sundown?”

He chuckled, “Well, for you I think I’ll give you a special extension. Make sure you don’t want to return the product or make any changes to your order.”

With that, she released his waist and doubled over with laughter. As she released him he took the opportunity to flip her eggs and got a couple plates out. By the time he got the eggs dished the bacon was done, he put several slices on each plate and it was perfectly timed for the toast to pop. She helped him butter the pieces, and they sat down to a nice breakfast. It was an oddly timed breakfast at almost 1 am, but a nice breakfast all the same.


	10. Maybe Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I just wanted to have a little fun. I found a prompt on Tumblr and was all too happy to use it. Enjoy everyone.

Kagome had finally made up her mind. She had been waffling back and forth on the decision to get it. She wanted it. She loved the permanency. The idea that a piece of art spoke to you on such a level that you would carry it with you your entire life. She knew what she wanted. Her boyfriend- no, her ex boyfriend had been against it, which was the biggest reason she had been putting it off. But now, she had freed herself from the shackles of a bad relationship and she was going to give herself something she had wanted for years.

She had been researching tattoo shops in the area, and this one sounded promising. According to reviews, the main artist was a bit of a jerk, but his work was impeccable. She had printed out several pictures to give him an idea of what she wanted. She figured since this was going to be forever, she would like a custom piece. She had done all of her homework, and she knew this was gonna be costly. It would take several meetings, and Several days under the needle. She had no problem with pain, though. Needles didn’t bother her.

She had made an appointment online and showed up a few minutes early. She wandered the showroom, checking out the pictures of happy customers and beautiful art on the walls. After a minute, she was more confident in her decision than she expected to be. The art was stunning, and the artist was clearly extremely talented.

She hadn’t heard him enter the room, but his gruff voice got her attention.

“Are you my 9 o’clock?”

She turned around and was dumbstruck by the drop-dead gorgeous guy. His long, silver hair was free flowing down his back, and he had cute puppy dog ears on top of his head. Not to mention the way his t-shirt hugged his body, leaving his arms showing beautiful artwork all the way down both. He was hot. Too hot. She could barely form words.

She must have managed to mutter an affirmative, because he stepped closer and held out his hand.

“Inuyasha, welcome to my shop. So, any idea what you’re looking to get done?”

That snapped her out of her thoughts, which were growing naughtier by the second.

“Oh, I’m Kagome. Yes, I want to get a custom piece of a jewel on a necklace and a bow and arrow. I have several reference pictures, but I thought we could work together to come up with something?”

He took her folder from her and skimmed through the pictures for a second, “Where are you looking to get it, and how big did you want it?”

She smiled now and removed her jacket revealing her sleeveless shirt, turning slightly.

“I want it here on my shoulder. Umm, I was debating on how large, but I would like at least eight inches tall I think, unless you think that would be too much.”

“Keh, is this your first tattoo?”

She nodded, “Yeah, but I’ve wanted it for a long time.”

He nodded for a second, “Why not get it somewhere you can see it then?”

She stopped dumbfounded, why wasn’t she getting it somewhere she could see it? Once she met his eyes a smile overtook her.

“You’re right. Ok, umm, how about here then?”

She lifted her shirt to show her stomach a bit and pulled her shorts down a smidge to reveal the front of her left hip.

“I’d like it somewhere that can be easily covered up, but you’re right. I want to be able to see it too. So, umm.. What do you think?”

He glanced at her hip and back at the art work. She had a few crudely drawn sketches, but the ideas weren’t bad.

“Is this the Shikon no Tama?”

Her eyes went wide, “How did you recognize it?”

“Keh, I’m an artist. I have done more research on things like that than most people would ever realize. History and things like that come up in a lot of tattoos, and if ya want them to be accurate, which I do, then ya gotta know what you’re looking at.”

He glanced back at her hip. She had a perfect body and smooth curvy hips. But eight inches there might be too big, it would be different on her shoulder. She might want something smaller and more demure. He made a mental note to draw out some sketches in both sizes. 

“Did ya want a background at all? A design behind everything? I mean, you have a clean-looking idea, which is pretty on its own. I just wanted to know.”

She glanced around and saw the flashy colors behind his designs. Not all of them had it. Some of them were crisp against the flesh behind it. She shook her head.

“No, I think clean and crisp is the way to go for this one. So, how does this work? Ummm, should I leave you my number or do we discuss things today? Orrr...”

He couldn’t help but stare at her. She seemed so meek. Why was she getting the Shikon no Tama? Why was he even taking on a client so dull? He never did things like this. Maybe he should send her to one of his competitors.

“Y’know, if this is all ya want, I’m sure there are a lot of others in the city who would handle this for a lot less money. My work is in the best of the best, and it costs more because of it. I mean, if ya want something basic like this, then you can get it done elsewhere a lot cheaper.”

He saw a fire spark in her eyes at that moment, and he changed his mind almost instantly.

“‘Basic? BASIC?’ I chose here, because I did my research. You are one of the best in the country and definitely the best in the city! I saved for over a year because I want this! But if it’s not good enough for you, then fine. I will go elsewhere.”

She reached for her folder, and he snatched his arm up over his head. He was a good head taller than she was, so even jumping wasn't gonna help her reach it.

“Whoa, where’d that come from? I was just giving you other options. I never said it wasn't good enough. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were taking on.” He lied smoothly, knowing she was still angry as hell. Somehow though, being angry made her sexier, and it was something he was not ready for.

“Now, I will draw up a few sketches from your reference materials and I can email them to you. I need your cell number and your email.”

Her cheeks were flushed, and the fire was still burning in her eyes, “Y’know what? No, thank you. I’ll take my ‘basic’ business elsewhere.”

She tried to reach for the folder again and he yanked it away just as her finger grazed it. She ended up toppling forward right into him, and his arm wrapped around her to stop her from falling further. The heat from her tight little body scorched through his t-shirt, until she stepped back an inch.

“Now stop that. I already told ya, I’d do it. What’s the problem?”

She glared up at him, her chest barely inches from his, and her gorgeous blue eyes were burning with anger and hurt. Fuck, he might’ve overstepped on that comment.

“I have the right to choose who I will be hiring to do my tattoo, and I think you are not the one I will be hiring. You’re right, I can get a good deal somewhere else. Now, give me back my folder. I have to find someone more capable of doing my tattoo.”

Okay, he had to take the wind out of her sails somehow. He really had pissed her off, apparently.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Better? Now, come on. I want to see what you want here. Let’s sit down and get an idea.”

He stepped away, grabbed a sketchpad out from under the counter, and sat down on one of his chairs. Skimming through the folder again and pulling a pencil out from his pocket. After getting a brief idea of what she wanted, he started sketching. She tried to snatch the folder out of his hand, but she was nowhere near quiet enough to sneak up on him. 

“I told you, I’m not hiring you. The reviews were right. You are a jerk. You know what? Keep the folder. I’ll reprint the pictures. I have them all saved, anyway.”

She turned around to storm out and his voice stopped her, “Did ya want a longbow or a short-bow?”

She stopped for a second, turned her head slightly and whispered low enough that he could barely hear her, “What do you care? Nobody cares anyway,” before she stormed out of the door, yanking it closed behind her so hard enough that the glass pane cracked. He glanced up just in time to see her hands glowing a faint pink. She had reiki? He hadn’t met a real priestess in years. No wonder she was drawn to the Shikon no Tama.

She was furious! She couldn’t believe that she had been dreaming of this tattoo for over 5 years. Stuck in a going nowhere relationship with that boring Hojo, who thought that tattoos were “inappropriate” for women. She wanted to announce her freedom to make her own decisions. Her freedom from being told what she could and couldn’t do. They had broken up over a year ago, and she had been trying to figure out how to be on her own. But she realized she didn’t seem to be the same person she was before dating Hojo. hell, if the scene she just made in the tattoo parlor wasn’t proof she didn’t know what was.

Before Hojo… No. Before Koga, she would have gotten that folder back if it meant climbing up him like a monkey. She was stubborn to a fault. But years of changing to make others happy had taken its toll. Now, she looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself. Before, she wouldn’t have let his words cut through her so deeply. But now, she was damaged goods. She could barely stand the idea of who she had become. Her ancestor, Kikyo, had fought against evil demons, and protected the Shikon no Tama. She had hoped this tattoo would help her channel some of that power and energy. Help her rekindle her own passion for life. But, no. It was obviously a foolish idea.

She walked a few blocks, staring at the ground and barely looking up, until she got to a crosswalk. Then someone landed right in front of her, and her eyes raised to see that asshole from earlier.

“Yeah, what do you want?” She tried so hard not to let the hurt come through in her voice, but felt like a failure.

He handed her a sketch, “Is this kinda what you’re looking for?”

It was beautiful, and it was exactly what she had wanted. She almost smiled, almost. But she knew it was wrong. She would never be strong like Kikyo. She was just kidding herself.

“Thanks, but I think I changed my mind. I don’t think I want it after all. Now, I’m gonna head home.”

Her head dropped as she stepped around him, not seeing the way his heart practically broke at her dismissal of him. He knew he had to stop her, but how? Had his words done that much damage? He had said much worse to other people, and they never reacted like she did.

“Why? After saving for a year, why would you give up on something you wanted?”

She turned back towards him, and he could see unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

“It won’t make any difference, anyway. Sorry for wasting your time. I guess you’re lucky you turned me down first, right?”

What had happened to that fire he had seen? She had been gorgeous and strong, now she had seemed to have fallen. He had tried to see if there was anything other than the meek little girl, and got a fiery woman for all of a minute, then she had taken two steps back to become this broken down person, who could barely hold her head up. He had to get that spark back. He had obviously tested her when she was already wounded. She had put on a hell of a front, he. He thought she was just shy. Now he needed to fix it.

“I didn’t turn ya down. I wanted to see a different side of your personality other than the meek girl who walked in. I have a lot of people come in and they are just looking for something to look good with their bikinis. Something to make them look different. I wanted to make sure you were different. Now, why did ya want this, anyway?”

She gave him a sad smile, “It really doesn’t matter now.”

He stepped closer, faster than she expected, “It matters. Tell me why.”

Her head tried to sink, but his knuckles were under her chin, holding her head up.

“Why do you even care?” Her words came out broken as tears streamed down her face.

“Because I never intended to hurt ya. And this tattoo obviously means a lot to you. What does it mean?”

She blinked away more tears and shook her head, “Is this just for the commission? Because that’s just cruel.”

He chuckled at that, “No, it ain’t for the damn commission. Now if you can tell me why, maybe I’ll give you a hell of a discount.”

She searched his face looking for any deceit but found a deep compassion. How would she tell him? Should she even tell him? Oh hell.

“Do you know of Kikyo Higurashi, the priestess?”

He looked confused for all of a second, “the priestess who guarded the Shikon no Tama, and was killed for it? She had it burned with her body 500 years ago, right?”

She was surprised, to say the least. He had said he did research on things like this, but she didn’t expect him to know her ancestor.

“That’s the one. I am her direct descendant, and her reincarnation. But I-I’m not as strong as she was. Not that I have had any need to be strong enough to fight off evil youkai, since the world has basically been in a relative state of peace between all of us for over a century. But I thought maybe I could channel some of her strength.” Then she trailed off into a whisper, “which was a very stupid idea. Clearly.”

He cut her off from that line of thinking, “It ain’t stupid. I think it’s amazing that you have such a strong role model. And if you are her reincarnation, that means you have her soul and therefore you have her strength. It’s in you. You just have to find it. And I think this might be the perfect way to help with that.”

Her eyes were shining with more tears, “Oh come on. I was nice and everything! I am never that nice! Ya can’t start crying again.”

Tears flowed freely, but she began laughing while crying. “Well, maybe you should be that nice!”

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head.

“Why are you helping me?”

Why was he helping her? Why did it matter to him if she was sad? Sure, he had been the asshole who made her sad, but that wasn’t it. He’d been an asshole for as long as he could remember, and it had never bothered him before. But something about her was different. Of course, seeing how broken she had been when walking out had felt like it was enough to stomp his own heart to the floor.

“Keh, maybe I’m not as much of a jerk as ya thought. I don’t like to see women crying. That’s all.”

She huffed at that, “I wasn't crying until after I left. So, if you hadn’t followed me, you wouldn’t have.” 

There was that fire, it made her sapphire eyes brighter, and he wanted to drown in them. It was crazy how beautiful she was when she was mad. Not that he wanted her mad again, but he kinda did.

“Alright, I admit it. It was for the damn commission. Can we go back to the shop now? Then we can discuss your tattoo.”

At the word commission her eyes sunk down and avoided his, “Shit, how can you not know I was fucking kidding? Come on. Let’s get outta the damn street.”

With that, he picked her up bridal style and leapt to the rooftop nearest them. It was a shopping area and most of the buildings were only one story, so it wasn’t incredibly high. At least not for him.

For her, on the other hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, holding back a scream. Her fingernails were digging into the nape of his neck, and he couldn’t stop himself from thinking dirty thoughts. Which was an extreme rarity for him. Not that he was a virgin, but he wasn’t the kind of guy to go screw every bitch that spread her legs. He preferred to be with someone he cared about. 

After only a minute, or so, of running across the rooftops, he dropped down to the street outside his shop. He unlocked the door with her still clinging to him, like she was about to fall to her death, which since she hadn’t opened her eyes since he grabbed her she might not realize they were safely on the ground. He opened the door and entered, pulling her away from his body to set her down, and walked to a mini fridge.

“You are an idiot. I wasn’t gonna drop ya, but I guess I should thank you for not actually screaming. The muffled one in my chest was loud enough to make my ears twinge.” 

He returned to her side and handed her a bottle of water and kept one for himself. As she met his eyes he twitched his ears for her and she let loose a string of giggles. How did he know that was gonna work? She took the proffered bottle and took a sip and cleared her throat.

“Well, if we are gonna do this, then we need to come to an understanding. So, I like your sketch. It’s pretty much exactly what I was looking for. I just want to discuss colors. The head of the arrow needs to have a pink halo. To show the reiki. Other than that, I think you got it perfectly. The rest of the colors are in the reference pictures. Did you have any questions?”

He glanced over at her, “Yeah, I got a couple. You said eight inches when we were talking about it being on your shoulder. Did ya want to keep it that size, or make it a bit smaller?”

She glanced to her left hip and back up at him, biting her lip. Damn, how in the hell was everything she did sexy to him?

“You think it needs to be smaller? I mean, I can see how that makes sense. So what 6 inches?”

He pulled out the sketch and looked at her hip, “I might even say 5, but that’s just my opinion. We can do whatever you want. This is your dream. Your tattoo. It has to be something you want to live with forever. I just figured, since it’s a delicate place, smaller might be better, ya know?”

She nibbled her lip in thought for a second and then nodded at him, “That makes a lot of sense. Anything else I should think about beforehand?”

He glanced at the sketch and back at her, “Just how soon you want it done? Are you thinking today? Or should I book ya another appointment?”

Her eyes went wide, “Today? I thought it would take you awhile to get the sketch and everything ready.”

“Keh, I thought ya said the sketch was perfect?”

“I-I don't think that’s what I said. Today? Today. Yes. Today is perfect. Do you have an opening?”

He straightened up from the post he was leaning against and walked to the front desk where there was a book. 

“Oh, it looks like I have an opening now. Whaddya think?”

Her eyes went even wider, then she released a deep breath and nodded once. She had spunk and courage. He wasn't really trying to push her out of her comfort zone, he just wanted to see that fire.

“Yeah, um. I need to go change into something that can be pulled down a little easier, without getting in the way. It might take me half an hour.”

He smirked and nodded, “Go ahead. I’ll be here finishing up the colors on the sketch.”

She nodded and left quickly while he sat down with his colored pencils. Adding different effects to the wood of the bow with a couple different shades of brown. He added a light pink halo as she had requested to the arrow, but he hated it. He changed it a bit more into what looked like an asteroid tail. So the arrow looked like it was flying and leaving the pink trail behind it. By the time she was back, he had it redrawn and colored in three different designs and sizes. She was still wearing the same shorts though, so he was more than confused.

“I thought you were gonna change clothes.”

She looked down and blushed, “Umm, I did. But I realized that all of my shorts were gonna be hard pressed to stay out of the way, so I put my bikini on underneath. That way I’d be covered.”

The cute pink dusting her cheeks was killing him. He rolled his chair aver to one of the loungers and she followed him. She removed her shorts and revealed a red bikini bottom, and he adjusted himself slightly to hide the growing tent in his pants. She sat down and stretched out on the seat and popped an earbud in turning on her music.

“I can still hear you, but my friend told me that music was a good distraction for your first tattoo. She doesn’t know I’m getting it done today. But she also told me she wanted to see me get it so she could see me cry. Maybe she’s not the greatest friend in the world.”

He chuckled, “if ya want company, I have someone who comes in for that sort of thing. She also comes in when I have to do piercings. Something about the law saying I can’t be trusted alone or something. There has to be a female present. But I can call her if ya’d like.”

She seemed to think about it for a second but shook her head. “Nah, you’re company enough. Thank you, though.”

He held back the smile. He felt kinda grateful that she didn't want someone else there, sure Sango would have held her hand, but for some reason he wanted a little more time with her all to himself.

He put on his gloves and he cleaned the area and used a stencil he had made to ensure the placement and got his needle out. She seemed to focus on her music, and he was surprised she didn’t flinch at all. He’d had a lot of people in his chair, and even some with tattoos all over their bodies still occasionally flinched when the tip first broke the skin. He drew the outline in a thin black line and edged all the parts, so he could color it all in. Then he swapped the needle for the shading one and got to work. She began humming a song, and he fought to stay focused on what he was doing. Her voice was quiet compared to the hum of the needle buzzing, and every time he stopped to get the ink or wipe away excess he could hear her soft voice.

It was getting addicting. It seemed to take no time at all to finish. He wiped the rest of ink and blood off and stood up. Then applied a bandage and taped it all up.

“Alright, you’re all done. Here, I’ve got some special cream for afterwards, though a lot of people just use vaseline, this stuff is a lot better. Wash it with antibacterial soap, and for the next week or two make sure to wash your hands before you touch it. But this cream was made for tattoos. Leave the bandage on for at least half an hour, then wash it with soap and pat it dry, leave it uncovered. Come back in 3 days, so I can get a picture. Okay?”

She looked up at him and nodded with a small smile.

“How much do I owe you?”

He smirked, “Keh, I told ya I’d give ya a discount. How about I give ya a choice? Option 1 is 50 bucks for the tat, option 2 is a dinner and a movie with me tonight. No pressure.”

Kagome was floored. He had started out as such an asshole when the day began, and now he was asking her out on a date. He had been nothing if not sweet after she had her mini breakdown. Now here she was, not wearing pants and getting asked out by her tattoo artist. Not wearing pants. Fuck! She stood up and put her shorts back on and tried to contain the blush that was spreading like wildfire across her cheeks and face. She stared resolutely at the floor even after she got her shorts back on and buttoned.

“Umm, we can have dinner. Where did you want to go? And what movie did you wanna see?”

He chuckled, “well, I see you’re interested in what’s playing on the floor.”

Her eyes rose, and she felt a flush of embarrassment not competing with the blush.

“I um, just um… Did you want somewhere fancy? I can try to get reservations.”

He chuckled heartily at that, “D’ya really think I want somewhere fancy?”

She breathed out a slight laugh. Why was she making this so awkward?

“Would you like me to cook then?”

She held back the giggle as his ears swivelled forward and trained on her.

“What did ya have in mind?”

“Oh, I mean, I’m not the best cook, but I think I can come up with something.”

“How about tonight I take you out, and then if there’s a next time you can do the cooking?”

She pulled her lip in between her teeth and gave him a tiny nod.

“Sure, you can pick the place and I can meet you there, if you want; I mean.”

He chuckled and stepped close, “Or I can be a proper gentleman and pick you up at your place.”

Her blush came back full force, and she felt his body heat wrap around her as he stepped in close enough for their chests to almost touch. When did he get so close?

“You could… But you don’t know where I live.”

“I guess I’ll just have to walk ya home so I can see then, huh? Come on. Let’s go.”

The walk back to her place was the opposite of quiet. They chatted comfortably the entire walk there. She told him she usually took the subway, but it wasn't a long walk without it. He opted for the walk, and they chatted the whole way to her small house. She owned her own home in a small residential neighborhood, and he had to say he was impressed. But he had found out on the trip that she was self-employed as a photographer and had some pretty popular shoots, with several photos featured in magazines, so it was no wonder.

He dropped her off, right before they exchanged numbers. He agreed to pick her up at 7 and she should wear something cute but comfy.

He took the rooftops back to the store and was back in less than 10 minutes. He spent the next several minutes getting ahold of Sango to get her to cover everything she could for the night and moving any appointments that she couldn’t handle. Then he took a hot shower and got cleaned up. He sent her a couple texts with movie options and she picked one. Dinner couldn’t come quick enough.

Kagome debated heavily but finally chose a cute flowy dark grey short skirt and a nice dark red blouse that had cap sleeves and a slightly ruffled collar. She had knee-high boots that matched the skirt and pulled half her hair up and made sure the rest of her waves were tamed a bit. She put on a bit of concealer and some red lipstick to match the shirt. A little eyeliner in a wing, and eyeshadow. At this point she was thinking she was overdoing it, majorly. She scrubbed her face and applied the eyeliner, and a touch of lipstick and was feeling better for it.

She made sure to have enough money to buy dinner and the movie tickets. She wasn't sure if she was paying or not, but it made more sense since he had said she could pay $50 for the tattoo or go to dinner. Why wouldn't she be paying?

She heard her doorbell ring and when she opened the door she was smiling until she saw someone who shouldn’t be there. Then the disappointment settled in her gut.

“Hey Beautiful, how are you doing tonight? It looks like you knew I was coming to see you.”

Her smile had faded the second she saw Kouga standing there.

“Being that we have been broken up for over 7 years, after you cheated on me and left me for her, I don’t see that I would ever want you to come see me. I have a date. Now please leave.”

“A date? You have been single from that twerp for over a year and haven’t dated since then. So what changed?”

She let out a huff and shook her head.

“Kouga. Please leave. He’ll be here any minute and I would rather tonight go well, not start out with my ex who treated me like dirt and is likely only here to get laid.”

The look he gave her told her she had hit the nail on the head.

“Sorry Kouga it looks like you’ll have to have a date with your hand, I am going to dinner and a movie. Now leave.”

She closed the door, and within seconds she could hear him banging on it. This was going to be the worst way to start a date ever. She sent Inuyasha a quick text message about meeting halfway and snuck out the back door, locking everything up and leaving the light in the living room on.

She was halfway down the street before the wind shifted, and her sneaky getaway failed. It was so hard to stay downwind from stupid carnivores. He showed up at her side and grabbed her elbow.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going? Trying to sneak away from me?”

She tried to pull her arm away, but he held tight.

“Kouga, let go of my arm, or so help me!”

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “What are you gonna do, little bird? You can’t tell me ‘no’. You know you can’t resist me.”

Suddenly, his hand on her arm was gone as he was thrown backwards, landing on his ass in the street. Then, a dark green shirt and long silver hair blocked her view of him. She took a brief moment to appreciate his fantastic ass in a pair of dark jeans. Then she heard him growl.

“I believe the lady told ya to get lost, dickhead.”

Kouga sounded almost amused, “Wow, trading down, huh Kagome? A halfbreed, what a disgrace. Let me know when you want to come back to a real man.”

That was enough to piss her off. She wasn't sure when she stepped out from behind him, but she would not let Kouga speak about him like that. She marched up to him and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from running away. The smile on his face told her he thought she had changed her mind.

“Apologize to him and me, now.”

His smile faded for a second, then he almost laughed. Almost.

“Apologize? Yeah, right.”

She felt something break inside of her and she unleashed it completely. Her hand glowed a bright pink, and she could smell his flesh burning. She refused to let go. He was howling in pain for a second before he screamed an ‘I’m sorry’. Then she let go. She walked back to her date and took his arm, leading him away from the injured youkai sitting in the street cradling his arm to his chest, sobbing. Actually sobbing. She held back a smile until they were a little ways away.

“Damn, remind me never to piss you off.”

She glanced over at her date and the smile on his face made hers grow.

“Let that be a lesson to you. Don’t ever cheat on me, then show up when the girl you cheated on me with is out of town for a quick lay.”

Inuyasha hissed, “Damn, he deserved all that and more. I’m surprised you kept your temper in check enough not to kill him.”

They laughed for a minute, then she started asking questions about their date. He kept telling her it was a surprise, but she wouldn’t give up. He finally revealed that he had big plans, but if she wouldn't stop nagging him, he would cancel that and take her to McDonald’s. She laughed but stopped asking. After a nice walk in the evening air, he brought her to a park.

He took her along a trail and to a small meadow on a hill. Once there she saw he had brought a picnic basket, with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. The sun was beginning to set and from their vantage point the sun was glinting off the trees and a small creek at the bottom of one side of the hill was glinting in the sunlight, gently reflecting off the water. He was about to sit down when she ran over to the side nearest the sunset and pulled out a small camera from her little purse.

He couldn't hold back the chuckle at her excitement. He knew she would want to see it. It was his favorite spot, and he had yet to see anyone out here in all the time he had spent out here. She snapped pictures for several minutes before he poured two glasses and went over to her. The way her smile danced on her face, enraptured with the scenery, the way the sunlight glinted off her perfect features.

“Where’s your big camera?”

She chuckled for a second, “The size of the camera has nothing to do with it. It’s all about how you see the picture. See the way the sunlight snakes through the tree leaves and lands on the water? The way the rays form those delicate shafts of light, and the way the leaves dance in the breeze? Even the way the clouds turn that beautiful gold and red? It’s beautiful.”

He felt himself nod, not taking his eyes off of her, “Yeah, beautiful.”

He handed her a glass of wine, and she finally tore herself away from the scene. She had taken dozens of pictures already. Just as he was about to lead her back to the blanket she pulled him over to her, placed a small chaste kiss to his cheek and then turned her face to take a picture of them both. He hoped he could get a copy of that one, most of all.

They ate a wonderful dinner. He had picked up takeout from a nice restaurant with several dinner options. She ate a bit of several and then he packed up the rest. They had a bit of time to relax before the movie started. She snuggled against him on the blanket and they watched the stars start to shine. By the time the sun was fully set, she had somehow gotten to the point of sitting on his lap and they were pointing out constellations or shapes in the sky in general. His hands were wrapped around her middle and his chin was on her shoulder.

She smelled like heaven and as she tilted her head to look for a constellation; it bared that side of her neck to him. Before he realized it he was gently kissing her neck. And her one hand wrapped around his head, keeping him there. Gently kissing, licking, and occasionally nibbling on her neck, she let out a beautiful moan. It barely took seconds before he felt himself getting hard. He prayed to the Kami that she didn’t feel it.

The Kami said no, but rewarded him just the same as she ground her ass into his erection. Then she turned her head towards him and pulled his lips away from her neck to meet them with her own. Their kiss was passionate and tender. Her hand remained on the back of his head, and his hands were splayed across her stomach, actively avoiding her new tattoo.

After a sweet battle of tongues, he somehow managed to turn her around in his lap without ever disconnecting their kiss. Now she was straddling his hips and both of her hands were around his neck. He couldn’t focus on anything but her lips. Until her dainty fingers landed on one of his ears. Damn! She gently massaged and rubbed until he was growling into her mouth. His hands were both wrapped around her back now, and he carefully lowered her to the blanket. His left hand landed on her hip, and his right was right beneath her breast. He wanted to touch her more than words could say, but was he going too fast?

Her hand left the back of his head and landed on top of his, pulling it up until it was on her breast. He squeezed gently, and she moaned into his mouth. Her hand flew back to the back of his head and she pulled his lower lip into her mouth, dragging her teeth across it. Damn, she liked to bite lips, apparently. If not her own, then someone else’s it seemed was fine.

Her hand was still doing magical things to his ear, and through her blouse and bra he managed to find her now hardened nipple and gently rolled it between his fingers. At that second, she released his lip and let out a loud gasp and gently bucked her hips into his. Damn, this woman was more perfect than perfect.

They remained in each other's arms, rolling over on occasion, each giving and taking control as they saw fit. They had to break apart on several occasions to catch their breaths, but never daring to part from each other completely. He had never been with a woman like her. Neither of them demanded submission from the other, completely content to take their turn in the role and give it back when they wanted to be ravaged. And he was thoroughly enjoying ravaging her when his phone dinged to alert the start of the movie. She was lying on the blanket beneath him, and her hair that had been in a cute half ponytail had come out and was fanned beneath her. Her makeup was smudged and mostly gone after their little make-out session. 

He turned off the alarm and smiled for a second, “Did ya still wanna go to the movie?”

She chuckled and wrapped her arms back around his neck, pulling him back to her, “Maybe next time.”


End file.
